


The eyes say it all

by WriterKos



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterKos/pseuds/WriterKos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble of one of the team thinking about movies, books and the Duke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The eyes say it all

_**Title: The eyes say it all**_ **  
 _Characters: Tony.  
Genre: Character Study. PWP  
Rating: FR7.  
Warning: None  
Plot: A drabble of one of the team thinking about movies, books and the Duke._**

It was a crime scene like all the others, with a dead body like countless others we've seen before, doing the same routine of tagging evidence, drawing sketches and collecting witnesses' statements.

Our fearless leader was doing his impression of Clint Eastwood mixed with John Wayne near Ducky: narrowed eyes, just a tiny slit allowed the light to reach piercing blue eyes that missed nothing, examining every tiny bit of evidence before us.

I love Boss' impersonations of the Duke. Even if he's not aware of doing it, because he does the tough guy look and walk naturally. No, that's all Bossman.

The Duke is the Duke and the Boss is the Boss, but both have this… unfailing dignity and harshness in manners that always make me think Boss would be a great main character of a movie.

An adventure movie.

No, a drama series, filled with laughter, despair, drama, some murders here and there but always driven by its main character, a functional mute with sharp steely blue eyes that can pierce your very soul with just a glance.

Gosh, I'm, waxing poetry just like Probie.

Anyway, Bossman would be a great character. If not in a movie, in a book. Not the type of book that Probie writes – Man, I can't believe that he wrote that one; I'll never forgive him. Or maybe I will. Anyway… where was I?

Oh yes… some book like… Mark Twain? Ray Bradbury?

No, I don't think so. I hate both of them. Argh, Twain is… uhm… passable, but Gibbs would never fit in fantastic science fiction like Bradbury.

Maybe … Dickens. Yes, Dickens! It would be perfect!

Gibbs has all that gloomy air of a burdened past to big to be mentioned… but he still has a good heart, so he can't be compared to Ebenezer Scrooge.

Maybe Oliver Twist? Nahhhh..

But I digress... Yes, one of Dicken's stories. Maybe David Copperfield, uhm?

Uhm… talking about Copperfield, this body… oh man, now I know why this guy seemed familiar to me.

Uriah Heep! This guy fits the description of Uriah Heep.

Poor man, if he was an ugly bastard during his life, death definitely hasn't improved much, especially with someone hitting his head with a crowbar.

Who kills with a crowbar nowadays anyway? Jeezzzusss, people are crazy today.

But back to our Uriah here, yessss…

Let's dig in the deep well of my memories of high school readings:

_[Uriah's face] was quite as cadaverous as it had looked in the window, though in the grain of it there was that tinge of red which is sometimes to be observed in the skins of red-haired people. It belonged to a red-haired person—a youth of fifteen, as I take it now, but looking much older—whose hair was cropped as close as the closest stubble; who had hardly any eyebrows, and no eyelashes, and eyes of a red-brown, so unsheltered and unshaded, that I remember wondering how he went to sleep. He was high-shouldered and bony; dressed in decent black, with a white wisp of a neckcloth; buttoned up to the throat; and had a long, lank, skeleton hand…  
_  
"DiNozzo!"

"Yes, Boss."

"Have you finished with the pictures yet?"

"I'm on it, Boss."

Gibbs sends me a hard stare, and I immediately go back to work eager to return to my thoughts.

Poor fellow, reddish hair, reddish brow eyes bloodshot in death, staring back at us without life or soul behind pale irises, a very badly chosen hair cut and skinny as a reed.

I wonder if…

"DiNozzo!"

"On it, Boss."

**_The end._**


End file.
